Various frequency bandwidths are used in wireless communication. In wireless LAN, for example, IEEE 802.11g uses a frequency bandwidth of 2.4 GHz to 2.5 GHz band with a maximum transmission rate of 54 Mbps. In mobile phones, for example, LTE uses a frequency bandwidth of 2 GHz with a maximum transmission rate of 112.5 Mbps.